The God of Shinobi in DxD Rewritten
by Heaven's Ruler
Summary: Meet Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The unpredictable knucklehead ninja of the Leaf, the Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the Yondaime Kami no Shinobi. Tired of living in peace and accomplishing his dream and his sensei's dream already he decided to make life more interesting by sending himself to another dimension. He will have many adventures, fun, and love as well.Godlike! Harem!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto, Highschool DxD, or anything else unless I state it.**_

 _ **Note: Naruto is overpowered as hell already even without dojutsu so he won't be getting any of that. Only Kurama will be coming with him to this new dimension as well.**_

* * *

"I did it!" spoke a grinning man who seemed about 17 or 18 as he standed on top of a building gazing down at a city.

This was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, The Yellow Flash of Konoha, The unpredictable knucklehead ninja, Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, and Jinchuuriki of the Nine tailed Fox Kurama.

After the fourth great shinobi war Naruto began training like a madman and eventually earned himself the title as the Kami no Shinobi or God of Shinobi. He mastered Lightning on par with his best friend Sasuke and even learned all of his techniques except the ones involving his sharingan and rinnegan. His water style was great too after his travel to Uzu and acquiring some scrolls only for the Uzumaki's. He declined the offer of hokage and lived contently with his wife Ayame who was a civilian and daughter of Ichiraku. He fell in love with her when he was a kid and after the war the two confessed to each other and there relationship began growing. After two years he asked her to marry him which she happily said yes.

During his times though he eventually founded out due to the 9 bijuu chakra inside of him he became an immortal. Something certain people would've wanted to achieve. Because of this, he had to keep henging and eventually faked his death. It's been 200 years since the Fourth Great Shinobi War and after he was 150 years old he had enough of the peace he worked hard for and began working on a seal with the help of the bijuu. He already accomplished his dream and his sensei's dream so there was really no point in staying there anymore after everyone closed to him died of old age and his wife.

The seal that he recently used to come to this world was powered by the 9 Bijuu, Senjutsu, and his own mastery of Fuinjutsu.

Currently he was standing on top of a building as information began appearing in his brain thanks to nature and some of his shadow clones. He was currently in Japan and there are many races such as Angels, Devils, Humans, Fallen-Angels, Youkai and even Gods. Still a bit surprising that there is multiple gods but whatever. As long as they don't bother him he has no problem.

"Nya~ So you're the one I've been sensing." A voice said as Naruto turned around seeing a woman with a black kimono with hazel-gold cat slitted eyes and black hair making Naruto blinked. Even if he was over 200 years old that doesn't mean his personality changed at all. This was Kuroka.

'Damn, she's hot.. She's even more pretty than Shion-chan, Yuki-chan, and Ayame-chan..' Naruto thought to himself a bit amazed. It's only been a few hours yet he ends up finding a goddess appearing out of nowhere.

"Yo, I sensed ya too. So you can use senjutsu as well huh? Are you a sage?" Naruto asked curiously. Might as well try and learn more about the world.

"No, I'm not a sage. but I can use Senjutsu. You're really interesting. I can sense your a human but you can use senjutsu and chakra." Kuroka said making one of Naruto's eyebrow raised for a moment before he remembered that humans weren't capable of senjutsu or chakra. Or at least he didn't sense any in them. He can feel something else inside a few humans though. What they are he doesn't know.

"eh, not the first time someone called me interesting or surprised I'm human." He said shrugging. It's not a lie, some people that he met were surprised he was even human due to his immense power. Suddenly, he heard his stomach grumble making him blush a bit before rubbing his head making her chuckle.

"Ahem.. Uhh.. Do you know any ramen places?"

 _ **-X- TimeSkip -X-**_

"Man this is good~!" Naruto said as he kept devouring bowl after bowl. Both the chef and Kuroka was astonished by how fast he ate the bowls of ramen. He is at his 20th one right now.

"Ah... That was one good ramen." Naruto said placing his bowl down while sighing satisfied at the ramen.

"You sure do love your ramen huh?" Kuroka said as she watched Naruto rubbing his belly while inwardly giggling at the sight of the man who can use senjutsu and chakra rubbing his belly with a face that looked as if he entered heaven.

"Yeah! Ramen is the food of the gods!" Naruto said to her while grinning. Now this made both the chef and Kuroka sweatdrop. The chef thought he was joking but Kuroka.. she knew he wasn't joking at all.

Paying the bills, Kuroka found her wallets rather.. light. The two left the ramen stand as they began walking together while talking to each other.

"So how can you use senjutsu?" Kuroka asked him. She was curious. No human could use chakra or senjutsu. Only most youkai would and even then some barely train in senjutsu and relied on youjutsu.

"Oh my senjutsu? Well, I was trained to use my senjutsu by two people and eventually became a sage." He said trying to make it as short as possible. He definitely won't be leaking out anything or at least not too much. He wasn't really lying either.

The two began starting conversations some about there life. She told him about her sister and how she killed her master to save her before she was classified as SS-rank strayed devil. Now this earned her his respect by a bunch. She's willing to become a criminal just to protect her sister and that's a bonus in Naruto's book. He began talking about his past about him being hated by the villagers and sometimes even tortured.

This caused Kuroka to gasped as she was surprised humans were willing to torture a child. This made her angry at the villagers for torturing him as Naruto seemed like a great guy while sad that he went through much as a child. As they were talking they began adding in a few jokes here and there and before they knew it they were laughing with each other as they sat on a bench together.

"Hahaha! Did she ever got mad at you?" Kuroka said as she wiped a tear out of her eye.

"Nope! Obaa-chan always said "It could probably help grabbing the stick from there ass and yanking it out every now and then. The paranoid bastards" before she just drink a bottle of sake." Naruto said as he henged to his Tsunade and then henge back grinning causing Kuroka to laugh more. The two noticed that it was getting dark and saw it was 10PM.

"Well, it was a great night Naruto." Kuroka said as she got up.

"Likewise, Kuroka." Naruto said as he got up as well and the two stared at each other in the eyes. The two were like this for a moment before Naruto spoke up again.

"Hey Kuroka.. I was wondering if you wanted to stay at my house?" Naruto asked surprising her before she grinned slyly.

"Oh? What are you implying nya?"

"It's nothing like that ya know. I mean like if you want to stay at my house. I'm guessing because your a criminal you're usually on the run and that stuff so I thought that maybe we can stay together. If anyone comes after you I'll be sure to kick there ass so hard their ancestors can feel it!" Naruto said while flexing his arms causing Kuroka to giggle.

"Sure, I don't see why not. But didn't you just got here?" Kuroka asked as Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah, but I left shadow clones to buy some stuff like beds, furniture, and a house so I got one in Kuoh Town. I also made some blood clones to travel around the world. One of my clones placed a seal mark on the house so no one but us can go in or it would kick them out." Naruto said as Kuroka thought about it for a moment. So far he seemed like a great guy. He was kind, strong, handsome, and even a bit funny. He wouldn't take advantage of her and definitely doesn't have evil intentions either.

"Sure, why not. I'll be sleeping with you though." Kuroka said winking at Naruto causing him to blush. Hey, he might be over 200 years old but he was still young inside.

 _ **"You? Young? Pfffttt.."**_ A voice appeared in his mind.

'Shut up Kurama..' Naruto mentally mumbled to his best friend. Kurama could've left the seal due to Naruto being immortal but he decided to stick with Naruto seeing as it is safer than being hunted down by madmen again and Naruto was his best friend.

 ** _"Go get her kit!"_** Kurama yelled laughing on the floor before he saw two men in green spandex which made his eyes widened in horror. Screams could be heard in the mindscape and if you look closely you could see a smirk on Naruto's face obviously satisfied by his best friends scream in horror.

"Uh... Alright sure. Ready to go?" Naruto asked making Kuroka grab onto his arms and smiled at him.

"ready nya~" with that the two disappeared in a yellow flash of light.

* * *

 ** _15 months later.._**

Currently, Naruto is laying his head down on a desk while sighing.

It's been a year and 3 months since Naruto came into this world and moved to Kuoh Town with Kuroka. He got the house by giving the agent a gold bar which he happily accepted. During the six months, Naruto enrolled into Kuoh Academy to fit in and to find out about this weird dark energy he's been getting from it. When he asked Kuroka she told him it was devils and explained to him about a few things. Stray Devils. Low-Class to High-class devils. Peerages. Some of them caught his interest while some even made him disgusted.

To him, it seemed like Peerages are more like a slave system though he was relieved that there are some peerages out there that would consider you a family. It depended on who you join really. What surprised him though is a reincarnated devils lifespan is close to immortality except you can die if someone tries to kill you.

What caught his interest was when she told him about the factions and how many there are including many gods. What got him interested though was the Youkai faction that is ruled by Kyuubi located at Kyoto. This caught both Kurama and Naruto's interest when she explained about them. One of his clones should be there so he could wait for the information to come later.

When he first came to the academy he met three perverts. Matsuda. Motohama. and Issei Hyoudou. What surprised him though was the fact Issei was exactly like Jiraiya. He could even swear that Issei is either this worlds version of Jiraiya except more perverted or Issei is the reincarnation of Jiraiya.

When he introduced himself to his class though the looks he got made him dread. He noticed those looks anywhere and that was what scared him. Fan-Girls. The bane of mankind. The girls were giving him a certain look as if he was some sort of meat and the perverted trio were glaring at him with jealousy along with a few other guys. Not that he cared about them.

Anyways during his two months of staying in Kuoh Town he met a woman name Serafall Leviathan who also happened to be a Maou who wanted to recruit him to be her queen. He declined it somewhat politely, making the Maou pout and stalk him for a few days...

He went to the underworld though, albeit forced by Serafall. There he met Ajuka and Sirzechs, her fellow Maou's who he gotten along somewhat well. The three were hitting it off, him playing games on the ps4 with Sirzechs who taught him and Ajuka and him making a seal to increase pregnancy for devils.

 ***RING***

"It's almost time for her marriage contract huh.." Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and mumbled to himself looking at the message he received from Sirzechs. Along with that, was the information about Riser's abilities and his peerage which composes of all girls.

"An Immortal huh? Nothing but a fake. He might have the ability to regenerate fast but take that away then he's nothing but a bird, waiting to be fried. Still, I'll take the man down, just for Kuroka." Naruto chuckled and placed his phone away.

'Time to go.' Naruto thought getting up from his chair, preparing to head out towards the Occult Research Club.

* * *

 _ **Occult Research Club..**_

"Naruto-kun..."

"Akeno-chan.. I'm almost there!"

"Right there Naruto-kun~ harder! faster!"

"Akeno-chan...!"

"Naruto-kun..! Ahhhh~!"

Currently, in the Occult Research room, everyone was blushing a storm. Kiba at this point passed out with his face as red as Rias hair and steam coming out of his ears. Rias was blushing as well but her eyebrows were twitching like crazy. Koneko was blushing as well while mumbling "Pervert" over and over.

"You know.. If I didn't see what you two were doing I might have taken this the wrong way." Rias said rubbing her temples. Ever since Naruto joined him and Akeno were constantly teasing each other and even doing things that embarrassed the members of the club and herself as well. She was already regretting asking Naruto to join the club.

"Oh? What are you talking about Rias? I was just massaging Akeno-chan." Naruto said looking innocent but inwardly he was laughing his ass off from what he was seeing. It was fun messing with them. Even Akeno thought it was funny as well. When he joined the club he thought it would be boring but he was wrong. Him and Akeno got along great and they were teasing each other over and over. They even teased the other members sometimes as well.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't make those noises though.." Rias said massaging her temples. One of them was bad enough. with those two together the apocalypse might even be near. When she said that though Akeno got up and sat on Naruto's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and began grinding on him making Naruto groan at the feeling of her ass grinding on his crotch. This sight made Rias even more red than her crimson hair and Koneko faint.

"Alright, that's enough! Akeno get off of him." Rias ordered making Akeno pout and Naruto chuckle before he looked seriously at Rias.

"Rias, I understand about us not interfering with Issei but I want you to protect him. Don't let him die by the fallen angels just to make him your pawn." Naruto said making Rias flinch. There were a few times when Naruto was serious and if you just dismiss his words when he was like this.. well things won't be pretty.

"I won't," Rias said calmly while Naruto nodded his head.

"Alright good. I have to get going now. I'll be leaving in a few hours for a trip to meet someone." Naruto said as he got up.

"Who are you meeting?" Rias asked him.

"I'm meeting Zeus the king of the gods apparently from Greek mythology," Naruto said calmly but what he said shocked everyone in the room. Zeus was a pretty huge figure in greek including his brothers as well such as Poseidon and Hades. During his stay in this world, he made clones search for every book involving any mythologies he could making his understanding of him great.

"Are you going to be okay?" Akeno said worryingly. It would be unfortunate if one of the people who help tease Rias and the others gott hurt after all.

"I will. He just wants me to help him out with a request. What it is though, I have no idea." Naruto wondered what exactly the request was. Zeus never explained to him what he wanted, he just asked for him to come and meet him. Either way, he'll go and check out what the old man wanted.

"I'll see you all in probably four days," Naruto said as he disappeared where he stood in a yellow flash.

* * *

 _ **Naruto's house..**_

"Will you be leaving nya~?" Kuroka asked making Naruto nod.

"Yes, I will be leaving. I'm heading to Olympus to meet Zeus. Make sure to behave will ya?" Naruto asked Kuroka.

"Sure, be careful though at the meeting," Kuroka said as Naruto saw her eyes were full of worry. Hoping to relieve it, he patted her head, giving her a kiss on the forehead making her cheeks go a bit pink.

"I'll be fine, after all, how many people are out there that can truly go head to head with me? I don't mean to brag, but my capabilities are more than enough to go against even Gods." Naruto smiled softly patting her head before walking towards the magic circle.

"I'll see you soon in about 3-4 days," Naruto said stepping onto the magic circle and disappeared leaving Kuroka alone in the house who touched her forehead, where Naruto kissed.

"You idiot." She whispered looking at where Naruto disappeared.

* * *

 **Everything is going to be completely rewritten. I changed a few things to make it go along with Naruto's personality after reading my story. I noticed I wasn't satisfied with how I wrote it, and I'll be giving it a rewrite to hopefully make it better.**

 **Naruto Harem: Kuroka, Serafall, Gabriel, Artemis, Rossweisse and Akeno.**


End file.
